Rita Repulsa
Rita Repulsa (Witch Bandora in the original Japanese) is an evil space witch that sought to conquer the Earth and one of the main villains in Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers as well as a minor antagonist in both Zeo and''In Space.'' History Past The intergalactic sorceress Rita Repulsa journeyed throughout the universe causing chaos and mischief with her minions and magical powers. She eventually found her way to the Milky Way Galaxy, where she found an opponent in Zordon of Eltar. After many years of conflict, Rita lured her foe to a supposed peace talk where she managed to trap him in an other dimensional time warp. However she and her minions were trapped themselves by Zordon in a space dumpster. Mighty Morphin' Season 1 But Rita wasn't trapped forever and 10,000 years after her imprisonment, she and her minions were freed by a pair of astronauts who found her dumpster on the Moon. Now free to take control of the Earth, Rita re-established herself from her ancient palace where she began sending down monsters to attack the planet. However she found herself confronted by Zordon's champions, five super powered teens known as the Power Rangers. Rita even created her own evil Power Ranger (Tommy Oliver, the Green Ranger), but he turned good and she was faced with an even greater challenge. However Rita later took away his powers with a green candle that would drain his powers when it burned out. But she still didn't get back the powers when Tommy passed his Dragon Coin (the source of his powers) to Jason, the Red Ranger. Another of Rita's more inspired plans was to capture the parents of Angel Grove so as to force the Power Rangers to hand over their Power Coins. Even after getting the Power Coins, she still didn't hand return the parents. But after Tommy received a temporary charge to his Dragon Coin, this plan was foiled as well. Mighty Morphin' Season 2 Disgusted with Rita's failures, an angry Lord Zedd came to the moon to take over from his servant, by modifying Rita's fortress and taking her minions under his wing. He then banished her into another dumpster, leaving her shrunken and helpless, and cast her into space. Rita's dumpster found its way back to Earth where it was found by Bulk & Skull. She attempted to tell them the Power Rangers' secret identities, but the Rangers stopped her and sent her back into space. Rita returned again where she got in contact with her still loyal scientist, Finster, who grew her back to normal size and made her look younger. He also gave Rita a love potion that she managed to get into Zedd's system, making him fall in love with her and instantly marry her. She planned to get rid of Zedd so that she could take control of his empire. Mighty Morphin' Season 3 Soon after Rita married Zedd, her brother, Rito Revolto, came to the moon to help them battle the Power Rangers. In an attempt to defeat the Rangers, she sent in a girl under her control named Katherine to spy on the Rangers and help bring them down but the girl turned on Rita. Later Rita's father, Master Vile, came to the moon seeking the Zeo Crystal and he helped her and Zedd battle with the Rangers. Vile left after turning back time in Angel Grove, reverting the Power Rangers to children, which proved extremely helpful to Rita and Zedd. They managed to get their hands on the Power Coins and destroyed them, along with the Command Center. Zeo Rita and Zedd began celebrating their final defeat of the Power Rangers, only to find themselves under attack by the Machine Empire. They found refuge with Master Vile, but returned to take their vengeance on the Machine Empire . Rita and Zedd first attempted this by sending Louie Kaboom, under their control, to become the empire's new ruler, but he became independent and they had to think of something else. Rita and Zedd, along with the Machine Empire, tried to gain the Gold Ranger powers. After King Mondo was defeated by the Zeo Rangers again, the pair managed to plant a bomb that blew the Royal House of Gadgetry to bits. Turbo After Divatox found herself having trouble taking down the Power Rangers, she gave Rita a call to try and get advice on how to fight them. She simply cackled and said that if she knew how to do that, she wouldn't be listening to Zedd's snoring and told Divatox to flee. In Space Rita and Zedd later went to the United Alliance of Evil's meeting on the Cimmerian Planet. Before the meeting began, she had a run in with Divatox, who bragged about defeating the Power Rangers. After a Red Ranger was discovered at the meeting and escaped, she volunteered to Dark Specterto go after him, but Astronema was chosen instead. Rita and Zedd took part in the Grand Monarch of Evil's universal invasion of the universe. But after Zordon sacrificed himself, the energy wave from his shattered tube swept over Rita and Zedd, making them human and turning them good. Mystic Force Rita regained her magical powers, but this time it was from good magic and she became the Mystic Mother, Empress of Good Magic and leader of the Mystic Ones. She was apparently the one who gave the Mystic Force Rangers their link to the Morphing Grid and when the Master returned, he attacked the Mystic Mother. She was unable to fight him, but survived the battle and helped the Mystic Rangers defeat the Master. Powers and Abilities Rita Repulsa is a powerful sorceress who possesses a variety of dark magical powers, and her most used one being her ability to grow her minions to giant size through her Magic Wand. Though she mainly relied on Finster for her monsters, she created a few herself. After becoming Empress of Good Magic, Rita gained great good magical powers. Gallery Rita and Zedd combine the power of their staffs to make their monsters grow. Add a photo to this gallery Trivia * Rita and Zedd had a son at one point that appeared during Power Rangers: Operation Overdrive,Thrax. * Rita seems to have a fierce rivalry with Divatox, most likely because the space pirate succeeded where she failed. * She likes to tickle Zedd whenever he thinks that the Power Rangers will lose. * Rita's counterpart from Kyoryu Sentai Zyuranger, the Super Sentai ''series that ''Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers ''was adapted from, was Bandora. * Rita's last name Repulsa is based on the word "repulsive". * Barbara Goodson, who voiced Rita got messed around with by Saban during pre-production of the show. She was given the part, and told to voice Rita like the Wicked Witch of the West from ''The Wizard of Oz. She did, and got fired. They decided to try to make Rita sound angrier, and rather than let Goodson try, they forced her to reaudition. According to her, she did, and said, "You want angry? screech comes out of nowhere I'LL SHOW YOU ANGRY!" Not knowing she would have to do the part for seven years. She mentioned going through a lot of water and cough drops to help her voice. * Her character is used in two Nostalgia Critic reviews. In the first one, she is the main antagonist trying to ruin the reputation of the Power Rangers by making everyone watch Turbo: A Power Rangers Movie. In the second review, she assists the Nostalgia Critc in reviewing the film, Devil. She is killed byLord Shyamalan but at the end of the video, she comes back to life and turns into Cthulhu. Category:Power Rangers Villains Category:Movie villains Category:Youtube Movie Villains Category:Action Movie Villains Category:Humanoid Category:TV Show Villains Category:Aliens Category:Fictional characters introduced in 1993 Category:Humans Category:Dimwits Category:Comedic Villains Category:Marvel comics villains Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Comedy Villains Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Living Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Female